Shōgo Kitsukawa
|romaji = Kitsukawa Shōgo|hobbies = Brawling|likes = Chewing gum|dislikes = Scum|grades = Actually pretty good|dreams = Yami master|voiceactor = Jōji Nakata|voiceactor en= Robert McCollum}} Berserker, who's real name is Shōgo Kitsukawa, was the Second Fist of Ragnarok before it was disbanded. He is currently one of Isshinsai Ogata's disciples in YOMI. 'Appearance' Berserker is a tall, muscular young man. He is fair-skinned with dark blonde hair spiked up and blue eyes. He is constantly seen in a white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, white sneaker, and red jacket with its sleeves ripped off. During his days as the Second Fist of Ragnarok, he wore black gloves with golden mark insignias shaped like roman numerals for 2. He is often seen chewing bubble gum. 'Personality' Berserker has a calm disposition despite all the damage being done to Ragnarok and almost never loses his head, despite his seemingly ill-named Berserker 2.jpg|Shougo enters Berserker mode 0134-011.png position. Berserker is almost always seen chewing bubble gum and usually doesn't speak, even when something noteworthy happens. Berserker is said to be the most fearsome fighter in all of Ragnarok, and Loki even believes that he could be a better First Fist than Odin (though Loki may have simply said it in order to plant a seed of betrayal in Berserker). However, Berserker shows no interest in becoming a leader for any gang, and is actually afraid of fighting Odin, believing that the latter is much stronger than he is. Berserker claims to fear boredom more than losing during his match against Hermit. When in his Berserker mode, he's much more sadistic and brutal, going as far as to assault Hermit with everything he has without holding back and laughing maniacally. Since having become Ogata's disciple, Berserker's personality is virtually the same, except he seems to take more interest in things around him, and has surprisingly developed a sense of moral fairness during his fights (despite his calm, battle-ready attitude and the aggressive way that he fights). The biggest example of this was in his fight with Kenichi. He stated he came to fight him to test how much stronger he had become since the last time and admitted his gladness in fighting him. He even waited for Kenichi to make his seikuken during the beginning of their fight just so he can test out his own seikuken. In battle 500, it was shown that Berserker has been carrying a very small grudge against Haruo Niijima, ever since their encounter during the Ragnarok Saga, and even stated that he "still owed him one" in a very serious way, which freaked Niijima out. Also, he seems to have gotten over his fear of Odin as Berserker saved the former from falling debris before stating that he now viewed Odin as a worthy opponent that he personally wants to defeat. 'History' Not much is known about Shougo's life before becoming a street fighter or before he became Berserker. Sometime before Kenichi entered Ryōzanpaku, Shougo was just a regular street fighter, fighting anyone and everyone who challenges him. As Shougo was fighting a group of gang members and defeating them easliy, Ryuto appeared after the fight causing him to rethink if he should fight again, which leads to the two of them fighting. After the fight Shougo gain his first loss against him, developing a hidden fear of Ryuto in the process. Due to the shock of actually losing and his newfound fear of Ryuto, Shougo practically blocked the memory of the whole fight to forget about his loss. This fight would lead to Shougo becoming one of the founding members of Ragnarok, with him taking the name Berserker (along with Ryuto as Odin and Kaname Kugatachi as Freya), and the overall creation of what eventually becomes the Eight Fists. 'Skills' *'Innate Talent:' Berserker is best known for his natural talent in any aspect of combat. At one point, he single-handedly defeats Loki and his band of New Ragnarok's with little effort. Even Odin had great confidence in Berserker's skill, believing that he could dispatch both Kenichi and Hermit and, even during the later part of the battle where Berserker clearly began to lose against Hermit, Odin still believed that Berserker could win. Later, his talent caught the eye of the of Isshinsai Ogata, a man obsessed with martial artists' development, decided to make Berserker his personal disciple. In addition, his unrefined fighting style is used to his advantage in confusing his opponents. Fighting solely on instinct, he has no set pattern of attacks, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate his attacks. He is an immensely perceptive combatant, able to quickly see through his opponents' attack patterns and battle methods, which allows him to instinctively come up with various new and effective attack methods and perfectly copy the basics of any technique he sees. On his own, he was even able to develop and master Seikūken well enough to overwhelm a natural Sei-type and skilled user of it like Kenichi. *'Great Physical Prowess:' While never trained formally or even routinely, Berserker's constant fighting has conditioned him to his peak of physical prowess, possessing agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwhelm most opponents. Combined with his talent, his fighting prowess naturally strengthens and develops with each fight and has allowed him to defeat many expert fighters, so many that he easily grows bored against most opponents. *'Incredible Luck:' Even in areas of probability being against him, Berserker is still able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When he played poker against Loki (a pro at cheating) he managed to get a royal straight flush against Loki's 4 of a kind. *'Enhanced Instincts:' While his untrained fighting abilities leaves him unpolished and full of openings, Berserker more than makes up for it with his unorthodox style, sharp instincts, and immense reflexes. When faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he is able to quickly change his attack patterns to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. Against equally fast opponents, Berserker relies on his instincts to perceive the incoming danger or his heightened reflexes to easily perceive the rhythm of his opponent's attacks, as he did to the flashing speed of Takeda's illusionary left punch with minimal effort. His instincts and reflexes are so good that he's able to defend himself from the entire armed YOMI division all on his own while commenting minorly on the struggle. *'Enhanced Strength:' Befitting his large and defined build, Berserker is shown to have a high level of strength. During his fight with Takeda and Ukita, he was able to easily overpower the larger Ukita and effortlessly catch Takeda's powerful punches without moving off of Ukita. His teeth and jaw strength are also immensely strong, able to chew through a shuriken. After his training under Ogata, Berserker's strength has increased greatly, being able to cause a shockwave when striking Kenichi with just his elbows and broke Kenichi's Seikūken with just strength alone, being now the second to break it after Tirawit Kokin. *'Enhanced Speed:' Despite his large size, Berserker has equally impressive speed. Able to quickly change his attack patterns or direction of attack, he is able to leave his opponents unsure of his next attack, making it easier for Berserker to land a strike. After his training from Ogata, Berserker's speed has increased to the point of being able to appear in front of Kenichi with just a step in. Kenichi noted it would have been bad if Berserker had attacked at that moment. *'Berserker Mode:' Berserker's most revered ability, an adrenaline rush that lets Berserker access his full Dou Ki to attack at a much stronger, faster, wilder and unpredictable pace, while at the same time losing the ability to feel pain. Odin stated that, while in this mode, Berserker has no pattern or thinking behind his attacks and that he was just relying on instincts and power. *'Hybrid Martial Artist:' Berserker originally fought with just his instincts and utilizing whatever movements suit him against his opponents. Under Ogata's training, Berserker's immense potential growth has become far stronger and more refined through various ancient martial arts exercises, pushing well past his previous limits. Staying true to his nature, this is done by improving his physical prowess and battle instincts rather than learning any actual forms or techniques. According to Lugh, this was done intentionally by Ogata. Taking advantage of Berserker's lack of any formal training, this will allow Berserker to develop his own unique fighting style and arsenal of techniques. According to Miu, this process is much like how Hayato developed his Fūrinji Style. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Final Clash arc' Berserker is seen usually in the background not speaking when others are talking. He one day plays poker with Loki and Loki talks about making another Ragnarok but states he's joking and the winner would decide who's the leader and when Loki shows he's got a four pair (which he cheated to get) Berserker leaves knowing he cheated and is not interested. However, Loki checked his hand and is shocked to see that he had a Royal Straight Flush and would have won the game. He later goes out and starts taking out all the main members such as easily defeating Takeda, Ukita and the lower grunts. He chases after Niijima and when Niijima tricks him into falling into a hole, he jumps out and starts fighting Siegfried. He defeats Siegfried and almost drowns him and leaves so Akisame and Sakaki can fish him out. Berserker is told by Loki to lead his "New Eight Fists" once the latter proclaims his betrayal of Ragnarok during the attack on Shinpaku Alliance. However once he got close enough, he quickly defeated them all, including Loki, and claims that he only came to Loki just to get closer to attack. He is subsequently challenged by Hermit, who became angry that Berserker took out Loki when he was going to do it. At the beginning of the battle, Berserker's foresight is unable to overcome Hermit's ability to land attacks, forcing him to use odd techniques to counter him. When Hermit gets around those attacks as well, Berserker finally goes into Berserker Mode and overwhelms Hermit. Ultimately, he is defeated by Hermit, who dislocates one of his arms and unleashes a multitude of devastating attacks. Berserker is unwilling to admit defeat and attempts to continue on, despite his injuries, but is dissuaded by Kenichi, who tells him that one should not be ashamed of defeat because one learns more from it. Berserker then stops trying to fight, warns Kenichi about Odin, and is finished off by Odin. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Berserker much later would seemingly join YOMI, as a silhouette of him is shown standing amongst three people whom Kensei picked out for disciple testing.vol.37 ch. 344 'Return to Japan Arc' After the death of Silkwat Junazard, Ogata is seen discussing the events with his disciples while looking highly amused. Rimi Kokorone vividly remembers her past encounter with the Demon God Fist, but Berserker remains in the shadows like before, impassively chewing and blowing bubble gum like he did during the Ragnarok Saga. He makes his first formal appearance standing behind his former leader, Ryūto Asamiya, when the YOMI members are summoned to headquarters by Mikumo Kushinada. Someone throws shuriken at him and the other disciples but he catches the one directed at him with his mouth and blows a bubble around it while crushing it with his teeth, doubting the fights the weapon users have been through so far. 'Titan Arc' He later rides in a limo with Lugh and Ryuto and runs into the Shinpaku Alliance and prepares to fight them. He notices the castle were Ogata is being attacked by the masters and states it's impressive they can do that on their own. As Lugh explains about Berserkers personal style, Berserker says he talks too much. He continues to stay in the limo as Lugh fights Takeda and they leave after Kenichi interrupts the fight not wanting either to harm themselves. Berserker then arrives back at a new YOMI headquarters with Ogata arriving back from the training with Rimi and Mikumo then brings out Hermit, Rachel and Chikage and has all of them prepare to fight and kill Kenichi and his friends. He later arrives at the amusement park with the other YOMI members. At night, Berserker appears in front of Kenichi and prepares to fight him. He tells Kenichi he's here to finish him and notices Niijima appear and recalls Niijima's trap from before and how he also owes him, resulting in Niijima running away to warn the others. He tells Kenichi that Ogata told them to "go and devour you" but coming to the park was his idea and that he's only learned training methods as his techniques are still his own and appears in front of Kenichi in a flash causing Kenichi to back away quickly. He tells Kenichi that was a handicap and was a freeby and says he's heard how he's made progress with his other YOMI fights, prompting Kenichi to note his good morals and Berserker tells him to just put up his Seikuken. He does and Berserker comes at him with his hands in his pocket and even when Kenichi hits his shoulders he comes in at the front of the Seikuken and as Kenichi tries to attack from above Berserker ducks and elbows him in the stomach but Kenichi manages to evade by sidestepping resulting in a shockwave from the blow, resulting in Kenichi's Seikuken being destroyed from the front. As Kenichi believes Berserker is trying to prove he can beat him without using his arms, Berserker states he said this fighting method would work better, prompting Kenichi to note to himself that he's making a smaller and stronger Seikuken by decreasing his reach, prompting Kenichi to call him a genius. Berserker then starts fighting seriously and attacks him with strong punches only for Kenichi to block them and Berserker comments on how impressive he is that up until now, no one in YOMI has been able to dodge his attacks as perfectly as Kenichi and says he's glad he made Kenichi his target and that whether he was a suitable match up, the other YOMI members had to consider a bit. As Kenichi realizes the other YOMI members are there, Berserker states that the fate of him and his friends are to die. While continuing to fight, he becomes surprised seeing Rimi and Miu's fight over his and Kenichi's. As Kenichi calls out to her, Berserker attempts to punch him as Kenichi loses his focus as Berserker takes advantage, only for Kenichi to use Ryuusui Seikuuken to dodge Berserker and rush to Miu's side. Berserker shows surprise by this and admits his interest in Kenichi's skills. After Rimi activates Seidou Goui and overwhelms Miu, he attacks Kenichi due to the latter not paying attention. He continues to attack demanding he use his Sei move again, to which Kenichi does just to dodge. After Rimi collapses, Berserker shows surprise and again when Kenichi strikes Ogata out of anger. As Kenichi faces Ogata, he tells him to give up stating that if he can't even beat him in an instant he won't be able to touch Ogata. He then laughs uncontrollably at Kenichi statement over beating Ogata up as Ogata tells him not to mock one's determination. Berserker then watches in shock and amazement over Ogata's skills, seeing Ryuto stand up again, and how Ryuto almost managed to strike his master. He then watches in shock seeing Tanaka arrive and watches as he and Ogata fight. After Ogata defeats and kills Tanaka, Berserker saves Ryuto from almost getting crushed by the burning debris from trying to save Rimi. He states he wants to fight Ryuto someday, and promises to continue to train with Kensei and learn their share of techniques from him. He later leaves with Ogata and an unconscious Lugh. [[The Eternal Sunset Arc|'The Eternal Sunset Arc']] Berserker is later seen training with the other Yomi members for the upcoming battles. When a large sharp piece of wood is about to hit Lugh, Berserker stops it as Lugh thanks him. As the weapon's Yomi division is mocking the unarmed Yomi members, Kajima breaks up their fighting. Berserker is later seen with all of the Yomi members lead by Kajima preparing for battle. He was later seen with the rest of YOMI (minus Kajima) facing the Shinpaku Alliance. After Kenichi, Miu and Niijima escape, he and the other disciples charge the Shinpaku Alliance. However, Berserker and the other unarmed YOMI disciples remain on the sidelines during the ensuring battle. As the battle progresses, Siegmarigen shouts at the unarmed Yomi to lend a hand per their masters' orders but Berserker refuses. After Chikage's assault on the armed division's lack of honor and ganging up on the Shinpaku Alliance, Berserker allies with the alliance temporarily as he forces Hyougo on the defensive by Bersker's attacks as his fellow kodachi disciple backs him up but she is forced away by Hermit. The Shinpaku Alliance and the Yomi of the unarmed division are turning the tide at the disciples' battlefield, defeating many of the soldier reinforcements and forcing the Yomi of the Hachiou Executioner Blade on the defensive. Once Hyougo sees how they have the advantage, he has all of them come together in a formation. Berserker jumps in the enemy formation with a flurry of kicks but is met by the Hachiou disciples' scythe, naginata, jumonji yari. He manages to flip himself mid-air and holds the polearms in place with his feet while grabbing the axe of Marmaduke's disciple. Mildred's disciple shoots an arrow at Berserker's head and Hyougo stabs him in the abdomen but Berserker manages to catch the arrow with his teeth and Hyougo's kodachi with his hands. Berserker manages to jump away from the formation unharmed but comments that the opponent is tough. Just then, two masters show up: Chin Sougaku (crescent moon spade) and Ortal Sin (jamadhar). However, Ryuto appears, along with Renka, Koan Shokatsu and Genson Ryu, Renka's fellow disciples, also arrive and attack the enemy reinforcements. He then allies with Ryuto and Hermit to fight against Chin. Eventually, once Ryuto, Hermit and Berserker unleash their most powerful moves they defeat Chin. Afterwards once the YOMI forces retreat, Ryuto and everyone else celebrate the collapse of Yami. Epilogue In the Epilogue, Berserker was seen praised by Ogata for his actions in the Eternal Sunset along side Lugh. 'Battle Log' 'Past Battles' *'vs 4 gang members (won)' 'Present Battles' *'vs Takeda and Ukita (Won)' *'vs Niijima (undecided, was just chasing him)' *'vs Siegfried (won)' *'vs Loki and his new eight fists (won)' *'vs Hermit (loss)' *'vs Kenichi (undecided)' *'vs Sigmaringen (Undecided)' *'vs Hyōgo Itō (Undecided)' 'Trivia' *He is named after Berserkers, Norse warriors. His sleeveless jacket also has Norway's flag pattern. He displays traits similar to the Nordic Berserkers of ancient times, such as displaying a furious battle rage in his attacks when aroused, as well negating feelings of pain through an adrenaline rush that enables him to ignore his injuries and continue fighting. *He also has a strong Resemblance to Hajime No Ippo character Bryan Hawk. Both have similar hair styles, have crazy red eyes, are talented and are known as amazing brawlers who are not known for any training, and are defeated by characters that known for combining talent and hard work (Tanimoto in Berserker's case, Takamura in Bryan's case). *He was originally to be named Tyr after the Norse one handed god who bravely sacrificed his hand to Fenrir. It was later changed to Berserker to fit the theme and character design set for him. *Berserker has some resemblance to Guile from street fighter series. In terms of hair as well as personality. Due to the fact that both are fair and just in their approach and both are known for their maturity and the ability to analyze situations in a level headed manner. However they are different in a sense that Guile is a military man who fights in a structured manner while Berserker is an unpredictable fighter who happens to be more free spirited and rebellious in nature. * In Tatakae! Ryōzanpaku Shijō Saikyō no Deshi, instead of being called Berserker, he was called "Snake". His character design is almost the same in both versions except for a minor modification on his vest. In terms of personality, in the original version, he was more cheery and smiled more. Furthermore, Berserker was the antagonist gang's top leader and Kisara became his possible love interest after he saved her from a group of thugs, very similar to Rimi and Ryūto. References Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:YOMI Category:Ancient Martial Arts Users Category:Ragnarok Category:Characters Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Street Fighting Category:Hybrid Martial Arts Category:Disciple